


Darkness & Light

by murder_boots365



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, M/M, nightclub! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murder_boots365/pseuds/murder_boots365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun finally decides to let his college friends drag him along to a nightclub, and the next morning has something worse than a hangover: a crush on one of the bartenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun had never been one for nightclubs. His new friends from college, however, had a mind to change that.

They let him off, albeit grudgingly, when they went out on the weekends, but on the morning of their first day of the mid-semester break his roommate, Chanyeol, had grabbed him by the shoulders as he stumbled into the kitchen seeking caffeine, and declared, “Tonight, my good man, we are hitting the town, and you are coming with us.”

“What? Oh, yeah, OK, Chanyeol,” he’d mumbled in response, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and ducking under the long arms keeping him from his fix. It hadn’t really registered what had been proposed.

Chanyeol whooped and exclaimed something about an “excellent time” as Baekhyun went through the motions of making coffee. He was standing and staring at the machine waiting for the brewing to cease so he could drink when the oaf hitched his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for an awkward sideways hug. “You are going to get so drunk and it is going to be amazing,” he bellowed, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun groaned and reached awkwardly for the coffee pot and his mug, still restrained by one long arm.

He was left in peace by his ridiculous roommate at last and finished making his coffee, which he sipped cautiously before placing at his spot on the small kitchen table. He dug out some cold kimbap from the refrigerator and went hunting for a set of chopsticks.

He consumed his breakfast in peace, listening to Chanyeol on the phone with someone, talking excitedly – which was his typical manner of speaking, really – and managed to get into and out of the shower and dressed before getting pounced on again.

“Hyung! We have to prepare for tonight!” Chanyeol’s whole face was glowing. “We’ve got such a great night planned!”

“Prepare?” What kind of occasion was this, exactly?

“Yeah! We need to get some drinks for here, since we’re all going to meet here and then head down to Itaewon. Tao’s got word of something special happening at one of the newer clubs there, plus it’s a way more open environment with lots of different kinds of people, we usually go there instead of Hongdae. We also need to figure out what we’re going to wear, because this place has a dress code and we won’t get in unless we’re absolutely perfect, apparently, even if we’re on the guest list.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Is that true or is Zitao just trying to get us closer to his level of dressing up?” Their Chinese friend had quite the flair for fashion, and joked sometimes when they were together that he was embarrassed to be seen with such a group of hoodlums.

“I don’t know, but Jongdae is already texting me about it and thinks we should head to the shops together to figure something out. Tao is on board – he managed to get today and tomorrow off from work so he’ll help. We should probably get going, actually, or we’ll be late.”

\-----

“Are you sure I look OK?” Baekhyun adjusted his tie again and examined himself in the bathroom mirror. He felt a little ridiculous, if he was being honest. These new clothes were certainly nice, and he was reassured by everyone that they looked really nice on him when he tried them on, but… His shirt, it was, well, _shiny_. Just a little bit, but it was certainly not something he’d ever consider wearing under normal circumstances.

Zitao was behind him, putting some new jewelry into his ears above him in the mirror. He smiled reassuringly. “Yes, you look very, very nice. I promise. Navy is a good colour for you.” He gave Baekhyun’s shoulder a squeeze before resuming his adornment.

“Hmm.” He pondered his reflection for another moment before deciding he really did need to tuck the shirt in, and scooted around Zitao to exit the bathroom in search of a nicer belt, since the one he’d selected wasn’t the best choice if it was going to be visible.

After much fussing over one another’s appearances, and some preliminary beer and soju (which Baekhyun wasn’t fond of straight, but drank anyway) to loosen nerves a little, Jongdae and Zitao linked arms and led the way out of the apartment to the street, Chanyeol steering the still anxious Baekhyun ahead of him, chattering about their upcoming evening. They piled into a taxi cab, noisy as you please, and Zitao directed the driver to a particular club in Itaewon.

“So what exactly is happening tonight, anyway?” Baekhyun asked the group. “Where are we even going?”

Zitao clapped and stomped his feet enthusiastically. “Oh my god, it’s going to be amazing! Sehun’s new beau has some connections in the club world and managed to score us a table at Cubik, this amazing new dance club, and they have the best drinks menu ever, and they’ve booked some truly amazing DJ’s for the night. I don’t really know what the occasion is, but it’s going to be amazing! I said that already, didn’t I?” He dissolved into a fit of giggles. He wasn’t anywhere near drunk yet but was giddy with anticipation. He was normally quite shy when they were on campus, so Baekhyun was surprised to see him so energetic and felt a bit bad for always bowing out of the younger boys’ adventures. He suddenly felt both very old and very childish.

Chanyeol must have noticed his slight mood shift because he elbowed him in the ribs. “Hey, hyung, don’t look so down in the mouth. It’ll be weird at first but then you’ll adjust and you’ll have the time of your life, am I right, friends?” Jongdae and Zitao both nodded vehemently and made encouraging sounds before resuming their discussion of how they expected the place to look, how many people would be there, what they would order for their first rounds, who this new guy was Sehun was involved with and how great it was for him to have set this up for them. Baekhyun grinned, his friends’ excitement slowly beginning to catch on.  
\-----

Baekhyun was not sure how it was possible for a place to seem both incredibly bright and yet exceedingly dim at the same time, but this club had somehow accomplished it. The interior was shining black and dark purple with splashes of silver and deep blue, and lasers and gobos danced along the walls and the writhing mass of people that made up the dancefloor below. The VIP area was located on the second floor, which was a wide patio circling all four walls overlooking the main entrance and dance floor. The DJ booth was up here too, jutting out a little from the middle of the far deck. It was directly above the downstairs bar area and across from the VIP bar. The club was, in essence, a giant cube, and between that fact and the geometric designs along the walls and bar, Cubik was a fitting name.

The entrance for VIP guests was separate from the standard entryway and after a quick check of the guest list and their ID’s the bouncer unlatched the velvet rope – _velvet ropes!_ How cool was that? – from its post and moved aside to let them in. Immediately they met with a staircase which brought them to the VIP area, where they were given special wristbands so they could come and go from the dance floor. Without too much trouble they spotted Sehun, who waved frantically from his seat next to a handsome man who chuckled and looked at him adoringly. Sehun made to get up and dragged the man out to greet Baekhyun’s company. Greetings and introductions were made; the man’s name was Junmyeon and Sehun beamed when Chanyeol and Jongdae both flashed him a covert thumbs-up when Junmyeon couldn’t see. Zitao mouthed WOW at him as well and after Baekhyun had been introduced he took Sehun aside and said, as quietly as he could while still being heard, “Well done, maknae,” and gave him an exaggerated wink. They all piled into the cushy booth seats, Junmyeon and a very flustered Sehun in the middle, Baekhyun on one end next to Jongdae.

Baekhyun was still somewhat overwhelmed by everything when the server came over, clearly having been instructed to wait until the rest of the party came over, bearing a large bottle of soju and six glasses on his expertly balanced tray. He gracefully placed a glass in front of each of them, starting with Chanyeol on the other end and around the group to Baekhyun, and pouring soju in the same order before leaving the bottle close to Junmyeon. He spoke and Junmyeon answered and the man took his leave, but Baekhyun didn’t know what was said because he’d gone from being awestruck at his surroundings to being awestruck at the server, who was, without question, absolutely adorable. He realised he was still staring as he left and felt embarrassed, especially when Jongdae nudged him and said “So, see anything you like?” Blushing, he took hold of his soju glass and downed it, surprising his friends. Junmyeon laughed at everyone’s reaction to Baekhyun and poured him another glass, which he sipped at tentatively before returning it to the table, face hot and head beginning to feel a bit light.

The music volume dropped significantly as a voice came over the speakers, welcoming everyone to the club and pumping them up for the next DJ, whose name escaped Baekhyun but made Zitao, Sehun, and Jongdae very excited. Another few words came and then a driving house track began pumping through the club and the three were on their feet, Zitao pushing at Chanyeol. Baekhyun stood before Jongdae could prompt him and allowed him and Sehun to exit with Junmyeon. He was tempted to sit down again but Jongdae had grabbed him. “Come on!” So much for that. He couldn’t help glancing towards the bar on their way to the stairs, where their server was preparing a tray of elaborate looking cocktails for another table. He glanced up at Baekhyun as the group passed and Baekhyun turned away quickly, heart fluttering. He really hadn’t drunk enough yet for any of this.

\-----

The dancefloor was packed and sweaty and a little weird for newbie Baekhyun, so he wiggled his way out of the crowd after a few songs and headed back to their booth. He’d lost everyone somehow but Jongdae was sitting when he left and finishing off the soju left by the others. He held Baekhyun’s glass out to him as he sat down. “I didn’t get around to yours yet, so you’re welcome.” Baekhyun took the glass and sipped at it, then frowned at his glass.

“Can we get something else?” he asked his friend.

“Yeah! Junmyeon said earlier that everything for the table is on one tab and that we should feel free to order whatever we like. How cool is that?”

“Wow, maknae really did well for himself. How did they even meet?” Baekhyun was floored by Junmyeon’s generosity and wondered idly about the size of his bank account.

“No idea, but come on. The cute one’s just returned to the bar,” Jongdae said, a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

“Shut up,” Baekhyun groaned. He decided to finish off the soju anyway before dragging himself off the chair to follow Jongdae to the bar, staying slightly behind him and trying to fend off the butterflies in his stomach.

The man who had brought their soju was idly wiping the bar surface but must have anticipated their arrival because as soon as Jongdae draped himself over the bar he asked how he could be of assistance.

“I’ll have your best cocktail and two shots of something that could knock out a horse,” he declared. The bartender nodded and started grabbing glasses as he turned his attention to Baekhyun, who was studying the bottles behind the bar.

“And for you?” Baekhyun’s stomach dropped to the floor. He somehow hadn’t anticipated needing to speak, certainly not to someone with such beautiful, penetrating eyes. He stammered and felt silly for being such a sap, and groped helplessly for words.

“Um… Can I just get a beer?” he managed to squeak out. Ugh. At least he’d spoken.

“Bottle or tap?” asked the bartender as he filled the shot glasses. Oh, great. More need for brain work.

“Just… um… Surprise me? I guess,” he replied, figuring his favourite cheap brand probably wouldn’t be carried in an upscale place like this, and not knowing what alternatives he had.

The bartender considered him briefly, then flashed a brief smile – oh god, what a cute gummy smile, oh no – before fetching a beer glass and holding it under one of the tap faucets, pulling slowly and angling the glass while pale golden liquid poured in, then shutting the tap quickly and presenting the glass to Baekhyun with a nod before placing the two shots on the bar and attending to the cocktail.

Jongdae had one shot in each hand and held one out to Baekhyun. “We need to do this first; then we can get to the other drinks.” Baekhyun accepted willingly, nerves jangling, and they clinked the shot glasses together and said a toast before knocking them back. Whatever it was, it was dark and bitter and made them both grimace, which then made them laugh at the other’s face. Baekhyun grabbed for his beer and had a mouthful, finding it far more pleasant and precisely what he’d wanted to drink. Jongdae’s cocktail was waiting for him and he plucked it from the table and took a larger swallow than such a beverage warranted, but was clearly necessary to cleanse his palate. The bartender seemed faintly amused but maintained his professional decorum and asked if there was anything else they needed. Jongdae chuckled and said something about the part of his soul that horrific liquor had taken away, causing him and Baekhyun to burst out laughing again, and even the bartender cracked a smile, causing heat to zing through Baekhyun’s abdominal cavity. He and Jongdae thanked him and headed back to their table in a fit of giggles, Baekhyun definitely starting to feel the alcohol kicking in and hoping the butterflies would dissipate soon.

They slid in across from each other and Jongdae quipped, “I totally think he was checking you out.” Baekhyun nearly choked on his drink. “I’m serious! He was all professional and stuff but he totally has a thing for you.”

“You’re drunk and you’re full of it,” Baekhyun chided, though he couldn’t help but steal a glance towards the bar area.

“So you hope, anyway, that way you wouldn’t have to worry about trying to break the ice,” Jongdae teased.

“You realise that guy has to get hit on a lot every night, right? And has people throw their numbers at him all the time? He’s probably sick to death of people trying to pick him up while he’s working. Besides, he can’t get _that_ friendly with the patrons or he’ll lose his job. He has to stay professional.”

Jongdae peers thoughtfully into his drink. “Hmmm, I suppose you’re right. I think it would still be worth a shot, though, if you’re keen. Which you are.” He gave Baekhyun a sly grin. “Come on, we’re taking a break way too early, we need to get back on the dance floor!” He finished his drink and gestured at Baekhyun, who tipped back his glass and drank down as much as he could before sputtering, sending his friend into fits of laughter and sending heat through his face to the tips of his ears. He gave up on finishing the beer and left it at the table, venturing another glance towards the bar as he led the way back downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The night passed in a brilliant whirl of lights and dancing and breaks in the booth with fancy drinks and laughter and Baekhyun doing his best to avoid embarrassing himself whenever the cute bartender was anywhere he could see.He managed to stick with Jongdae most of the night but otherwise his group floated around the club and occasionally found each other in different places. Well, except for Zitao, who spent most of the evening off to one side of the dance floor with a very nice-looking boy with dimples, dancing and sharing a bottle of something with a Chinese label, clearly in his own little world. Sehun and Junmyeon were usually dancing together, and sometimes Sehun would latch onto Jongdae and Baekhyun while Junmyeon was upstairs, presumably mixing some business with his pleasure. Chanyeol could be found somewhere as the centre of attention in a group of mixed genders, which he happily dragged Baekhyun into when he spotted him looking lost after Jongdae had detached himself for a bathroom break.

Time was forgotten and after a spell Baekhyun’s nerves were, too, as he danced with his friends and shared rounds of shots and drank more amazing beer, brought to their booth by the cute server every time, who Baekhyun still didn’t believe was real, because honestly how could someone be that cute? He hadn’t noticed before, either, but all of the bartenders, both up and downstairs, had some serious skills in bar flair, and Baekhyun was mesmerised watching shakers spin and twirl in the air and the dance-like motions of the bartenders moving to catch them, sometimes pouring behind their head or at other interesting angles. One time Baekhyun and Chanyeol had just come back upstairs and the cute one was breathing fire, making them both gasp and then clap and cheer, and the bartender had glanced up at them with a smirk as he twirled a shaker in his hand and finished mixing the drink, and Baekhyun giggled and felt himself flush even further than he was already from alcohol and dancing. They stood watching as the patron for whom the drink was made took it and weaved away to another booth, and the bartender looked at them again while he grabbed three shot glasses and juggled them for a while before placing them in a row on the bar and turning to snatch a bottle off the shelf behind him, tossing it in the air and twirling in place to catch it in front of him, pouring some of the liquid into each of the glasses before repeating the action with the bottle in the opposite direction, putting it back and taking another from the shelf, tossing it in an arc above him and catching it with a deep bow to his right before smoothly righting himself and adding to the shot glasses. This bottle was returned simply and the bartender turned to face Chanyeol and Baekhyun, motioning them forward. The two exchanged an excited look before scurrying up to the bar, where the bartender gestured to the shot glasses and picked up the middle one himself, holding it up to them with a quirk of his eyebrow. Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchanged another look before picking up the other shots, raising them. The bartender clinked their glasses together and said a toast, and they drank together. He must have read the slight bewilderment on their faces because he winked slyly at them and said, “Don’t worry; this is my first and only one of the night. Just don’t tell your friend Junmyeon.”

“Wow, you know Junmyeon personally?” Chanyeol asked. He sounded as surprised as Baekhyun felt.

The bartender nodded. “We took some business classes together in university, though I ended up going something of a different way. We still have friends and business contacts in common.”

“Wow, really?” Baekhyun asked. Where on Earth did Sehun find his boyfriend? He was really impressed – both by Junmyeon and by this bartender, whose name he realised they didn’t know, although he supposed that was pretty normal for a nightclub.

Chanyeol spoke up. “That’s great! We’ve only just met Junmyeon but he seems like a good person.” The bartender nodded. Then Chanyeol asked, “Hey, what’s your name, by the way?” as if he’d read Baekhyun’s mind.

Before the bartender could answer someone else wearing the same outfit – lavender collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a white apron around the waist, and dark-coloured trousers (“oh, of course, that’s the uniform”, Baekhyun thought to himself; how much had he drank?) – came behind the bar and said, “Hey Xiumin, can you help me with cocktails for number eight? I need some fireballs and five of your specialty.” He started grabbing glasses and the other bartender – Xiumin – asked if they needed anything else before excusing himself to work on the order with another gummy smile. Chanyeol thanked him and informed Baekhyun that they were required to return to the dance floor, because it was “very important” and “Jongdae is probably looking for us.” Baekhyun gave a small wave to Xiumin, though he wasn’t sure if he saw, and followed his friend down the stairs.

\-----

The “morning” dawned for Baekhyun at one in the afternoon, though with a relatively clear head and minimal gross feeling. Despite the late hour they’d returned home – five? Six? He couldn’t remember – he’d apparently had the presence of mind to change into his sleep clothes before falling asleep. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, straightening his legs and pointing his toes to get a good full body stretch before rolling over onto his back and sighing contentedly.

Chanyeol and his other friends were right – he had had an absolutely fantastic evening. He grinned to himself before registering the awful taste in his mouth (guess he forgot to brush his teeth) and dragging himself out of bed, giving his limbs a shake and wincing at his sore dancing muscles, which was basically all of them.

He put his toothbrush away and was wetting a washcloth to wash his face when he heard a pained moan from the living room area. Jongdae had crashed on their couch to save on cab fare and was evidently in rough shape. Baekhyun laughed quietly and gave his face a quick scrub before leaving the bathroom to check on Jongdae.

Jongdae was on his back on their smallish couch, arms over his face. He groaned when Baekhyun entered the room and Baekhyun laughed at him. “Did you drink too much?”

Jongdae just groaned again and Baekhyun could see him nodding his head under his arms. “Do you want me to get you anything?” he asked. Jongdae just whined again and shook his head. Baekhyun left for the kitchen and was glad they were thinking ahead the day before because they had plenty of sports drink. He poured a glass and brought it to Jongdae, leaving it on the table and patting his arms gently, thinking he should probably check on Chanyeol. Jongdae groaned out a “Thank you” as he leaves and Baekhyun heard the couch creak and the sound of a glass being dragged along the table.

He knocked softly on Chanyeol’s bedroom door, which was slightly ajar, and was answered by a sleepy but upbeat “Good morning!” He pushed the door open. Chanyeol was sitting with his long legs over the side of the bed, and he fluffed his hair with his fingers before looking up at Baekhyun with a tired smile. “Hey, you look human,” he said. “How’s Jongdae feeling?”

Baekhyun chuckled. “He’s not feeling so good. How are you?”

Chanyeol stood and stretched towards the ceiling. “I’m… a little bit south of OK, but that’s nothing a good breakfast won’t fix. What do you think?” He rubbed his arm idly. “Greasy American garbage?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Sure, sounds great! I’ll see what Jongdae has to say about it. He was covering his face earlier but by the sounds of things he’s probably feeling like he got hit by a bus, so I don’t know if he wants to eat or not.”

Chanyeol hummed his agreement and muttered something about a toothbrush before heading for the door. Baekhyun left and headed back to the living room, where he found Jongdae sitting but folded over into his lap, his arms wrapped over his head. The glass had been emptied and was sitting on the table. Baekhyun moved to sit next to his friend and lay a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you feeling up to breakfast? We were thinking we’d grab something from the American takeout place down the road. Are you hungry at all?”

Jongdae exhaled slowly before slowly sitting up and staring forlornly at the ceiling. He looked like Hell. “I am never drinking again,” he lamented. He tilted his head side to side and rubbed at his neck. “Breakfast sounds good. Can we go eat there? I could use the walk.”

Fifteen minutes later the three were seated at a cheap plastic table with cheeseburgers and fries, Jongdae with an enormous coffee and orange juice instead of soda, wearing one of Baekhyun’s hooded sweaters and a look of deep regret. They were well into their meal before Chanyeol finally spoke up. “So, Xiumin, hey? He was interesting.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened and he felt a blush creeping up his face. “Uh, um…”

“Who’s Xiumin?” Jongdae seemed confused.

Chanyeol laughed. “Oh, you know that bartender that Baekhyun has a thing for? His name is Xiumin.” Baekhyun swatted at him across the table, protesting loudly. “What? He’s cute, I totally get it,” Chanyeol continued, grinning mischievously. “And he knows Sehun’s boyfriend. You should see if he can get you his number.”

Baekhyun groaned. “Oh, come on! How creepy would that be?” Truly, he wouldn’t mind at all having Xiumin’s contact information, but he dismissed the possibility of their meeting again as a silly daydream. It wasn’t likely they’d go to that club again either – it’d be way too expensive without Junmyeon covering them all, and he probably couldn’t do that very often. Nobody wants to get hit on while they’re at work, and besides, who knew if he even liked guys that way? The club was open to people of all orientations, but it’s not like people wear their orientation on their sleeves; anyone could be anything.

Chanyeol seemed to consider that briefly before responding. “Hmm, I guess you’ve got a point there. Still, it’s not like you’ve had much luck on campus – this is the first thing resembling potential I’ve seen for you in ages.”

“Oh, shut up, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun admonished, sighing and rolling his eyes. His friend had a point, though; he had dated a little during the gap year he took, but nothing really stuck, and once he started at university he was much too absorbed in his studies. He saw precious little of his friends except for Chanyeol and that was only because they lived together.

Jongdae chuckled. He’d been buried in his phone since they sat down and Baekhyun hadn’t been sure if he was paying any attention or not. “Well, Taozi seems to be having some success, at least. Check out his Instagram.” He held his phone up for the others to see. Zitao had posted a short series of pictures over the night with captions in Chinese and peppered with emoticons and weird hashtags. After a few selcas of just him and sometimes with the others, there was one with the guy Baekhyun had seen him dancing with. They had an arm draped around one another and Zitao was holding a bottle and making a V sign while the other guy was smiling broadly, and the caption read: “#Baijiu is better with #friends! #vip #clubbing” followed by a couple of winking faces.

“Wow, nice job,” Chanyeol said, raising a bemused eyebrow. Baekhyun was inclined to agree, if he hadn’t had a pang of jealousy hit him right in the gut right at that moment.

Jongdae took his phone back and composed a text, reading it out to them as he typed. “Nice Insta pics. R U still alive tho? Looks like u drank a lot! Who’s ur new friend? wink.” He hit send and put his phone down on the table, a little of his usual impishness returning to his expression.

After they’d finished their meals, Baekhyun and Chanyeol parted ways with Jongdae, who left to take a bus home. When they returned to the apartment their phones went off at the same time with a message from him, containing a screenshot of his text conversation with Zitao.

“Ugh 2 much baijiu but at least I made a new friend! ;-) he’s Chinese 2 and wow he can dance!!!!!”  
“BRB sick”  
“false alarm but plz make sure I never do that again ugh x_x”

They shared a laugh before determining showering order – Chanyeol wanted to take a while since he still wasn’t feeling great, so Baekhyun went first. He sat on the couch and flipped through one of his textbooks idly, distracted by memories of last night and allowing himself to daydream about Xiumin and if maybe there was some way to meet him again. He put down the book (because it wasn’t like he was paying attention anyway) and picked up his phone, pressing his lips together while he considered his words before writing a brief text. He hit send and put it face down on the table, feeling anxious butterflies gathering in his stomach. He clasped his hands tightly in his lap and looked around the room, not really seeing it but instead picturing gobo designs trailing along dark walls while he tapped his feet rapidly on the thinly carpeted floor.

His phone beeped at him and startled him out of his reverie as he heard the rush of water in the bathroom slow and stop. He snatched his phone from the table and grinned when he’d unlocked it and read the reply to his message. He waited until Chanyeol had come back, dressed in fresh clothes and toweling his hair.

“What’s got you so smiley, hyung?” he asked.

Baekhyun bit at his thumb, excited but worried about what his friend might say. “Would you be up for going clubbing again tonight?”

Chanyeol looked astonished. “You want to go out again? Byun Baekhyun, who has never been clubbing in his life, wants to hit the town two nights in a row. I can’t believe it.”

Baekhyun’s face fell somewhat. “Is that a no?”

Chanyeol sighed and dragged the towel from his head over his face, leaving only his eyes visible and pausing a moment before replying. “Are we going to go back to Cubik?” Baekhyun bobbed his head in confirmation. Chanyeol sighed again and dropped the towel from his face, a tired but accommodating smile having appeared. “No, hyung, I’d be happy to go out again. Just make sure I don’t drink a lot, OK? I dodged a bullet today but I won’t be so lucky tomorrow if I'm not careful.”

Baekhyun clapped awkwardly, still clutching his phone in one hand, and a tiny delighted squeak escaped his lips as he sprung from the couch and wrapped his roommate in a hug before turning back to his phone and composing another text, babbling excitedly while Chanyeol just stared at him and shook his head, chuckling softly. He hit send and then froze, shooting his roommate a bewildered look. “Oh god, what do we wear this time?!”

Chanyeol just laughed harder.


	3. Chapter 3

Minseok wasn’t sure why he’d started doing the monthly dark electro nights, but he kept up with them because the people it drew were always fascinating – their manner of dress, the way they danced, and their overall character interested him greatly. Even though there were other clubs that catered exclusively to the kind of crowd who came out, Cubik was always buzzing just as much as it was any other night, both downstairs and up: the VIP booths were mostly booked and there were a few regulars, some of whom he only saw once a month, others whom he wouldn’t have taken for the type but had their booths reserved or wristbands paid for, usually well in advance, as if it were a more typical night.

While he was considering the idea of the usual/unusual crowd, he caught sight of two people who he definitely wouldn’t have pegged for being into this sort of music. They had both seemed a little out of place the previous night, especially the shorter of the two, who he was more surprised about seeing. He didn’t strike Minseok as being much of a partier, though he did seem to have had a good time, which he felt at least partly responsible for.

It wasn’t the first time he’d had patrons find him attractive, nor was it the first time he’d engaged in some degree of flirtation or showing off for the occasional one he thought was good-looking. He enjoyed his job, but sometimes his nerves felt a bit frayed from being so busy all night long, so he did what he could to have a bit of fun. It was rare that someone tried to cross the line; most people understood that anything that happened, which was never much, wouldn’t leave the club. It made things more enjoyable, however, for everyone involved. And it didn’t hurt for his tips, either.

He was just garnishing a pair of thick, dark red beverages with a skewered cherry – part of the night’s special menu – when the unexpected twosome approached the bar, and he handed the drinks off to the other man tending bar and greeted them. The taller one returned the greeting enthusiastically while the shorter one blushed and did so more shyly. Minseok grinned at them.

“I’m surprised to see you two back so soon,” he said when they were close enough to hear him over the loud music.

The tall one laughed. “We had to come back!” His enthusiasm was genuine. “My friend wanted to see you again,” he added. Said friend looked mortified and hit him, making noises of protest that Minseok couldn’t distinguish over the music.

He laughed and flashed the freshly-embarrassed friend a warm smile. “I’m glad to see you,” he said to him. The man blushed and thanked him awkwardly.

“So, what’ll it be?” Minseok asked the pair. This seemed to stump the two, and they looked at each other and made some gestures to communicate before the shorter one piped up, “What, er, what do you suggest?”

Minseok thought for a moment before deciding the drink he’d just served when they arrived would probably suit them both as well, and he nodded at them. “I’ve got it. One moment…” He fetched two hurricane glasses and the ice tongs, flipping them around in his fingers before grabbing a few cubes for each glass one after the other. He set these in front of him and turned to locate the various liqueurs he needed, pouring each into the glasses directly, measuring with a trained eye. He then located the soda tap and pulled it out, selecting the flavour he needed and filling each glass. Then he fetched a pair of skewered cherries and placed one in each glass, stirring twice, gently, before picking them up and presenting them to the two young men. He pegged them at maybe only a year or two younger than himself, though it was hard to tell sometimes. The bouncers had told him that they frequently had to turn people away who looked like they were old enough to get in but their ID’s – or lack thereof, which was usually very telling – betrayed them. That’s why it was policy to check all ID’s all the time, even for those who had been coming to Cubik since the beginning; it would cause upset among those being turned away to then witness someone being waved through, and that was more hassle than it was worth for the security personnel.

The two friends picked up and admired their drinks, and the taller one thanked Minseok brightly, while the shorter one just nodded and made a small toasting sort of gesture towards him before they turned away and left. Immediately there was another patron to be served, and so Minseok turned his attention towards the new person and began mixing new drinks.

It was some time later, when there was a brief lull, before he spotted either of the pair again – the tall one had set himself up near the DJ and was engaging him in conversation, which the DJ actually didn’t seem to mind. The shorter one wasn’t anywhere close to him, and Minseok peered over the bar, scanning the throngs of people to see if he could spot him. It was obvious that his tall friend was used to club environments, but he’d put money on the other being completely new to clubbing, especially given how he and the group he was with the night before had interacted.

He began putting together an order of ten different beverages for one of the booths, and had just finished juggling three highball glasses (he was bored) before setting them on the tray when he spotted the second of the odd pair, hovering close to the bar but not close enough to engage a bartender. He seemed to be eying it uncertainly, and so Minseok looked away to avoid intimidating him, hoping he would decide to approach. He’d taken a liking to him, this younger man who seemed a bit like a child with his hesitance to consume alcohol and his apparent discomfort in his somewhat formal attire – black shirt & trousers with a black tie, this time; Minseok guessed he’d at least figured out the theme of the night and didn’t exactly have the wardrobe to do anything more elaborate – even if the collar of the shirt framed his face quite nicely, because he was fidgeting with the tie and had long since untucked the shirt and rolled the sleeves.

Minseok smiled to himself as he finished up the tray and lifted it high, leaving the bar and weaving through the press of people to the booth, where he presented the tray with a bit of a dramatic flourish and named the beverages one at a time and handing them to the respective drinker. He bowed and returned to the bar, and was pleasantly surprised when the childlike young man approached and said tentatively, “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Minseok replied. “What can I get for you?”

The man chuckled. “If I’m honest,” he said, “I’m more of a coffee drinker, and I don’t really drink alcohol much. So I don't really know.”

Minseok nodded. “I can mix you a fairly potent espresso martini, if that interests you,” he said.

The other man nodded enthusiastically. “That sounds great, actually.” He looked a little relieved, which made Minseok smile. If he was honest, he too preferred drinking coffee to booze, but he loved the thrill of the nightclub atmosphere and the darkness and light that characterised nightlife. Thus, he poured his life into Cubik.

After he made the drink, he decided to see if he could keep the young man talking. “Listen,” he began, and the other man seemed startled but also excited that Minseok was talking to him, “if you’re looking for a really excellent cup of coffee, there’s a place two streets over from here called Cuppa Joy that I love to go to whenever I get a chance.” He raised an eyebrow playfully.

Blushing, the other man looked down into his drink, which he had both hands wrapped around, even if it wasn’t warm, like a mug of espresso would be. “I don’t know if I’ll remember that tomorrow,” he said with a light laugh, and he looked up at Minseok, smiling broadly but clearly nervous. “I hope I will, though. It sounds really nice.”

“It is,” Minseok replied. “Their pastries and sandwiches are incredible. Here, let me write it down for you.” He glanced around the bar, looking for something more substantial than a napkin to write on, finding only the business cards tucked neatly under the bar, away from any splash hazard. He considered it briefly, then grabbed one and took a pen out of his shirt pocket. On the back of the card, he wrote: “Xiumin says: Go to Cuppa Joy! Maybe he’ll see you there sometime” along with the address. He passed the card across the bar, but held onto it when the man grabbed at it. A puzzled expression crossed the man’s face, which Minseok responded to with a coy smile. “You’ll have to tell me your name before I hand this over, though.”

“Oh. I… My name is Baekhyun.” Minseok released the card and Baekhyun smiled at him, tucking the card into his back pocket and finally taking a sip of his drink. “Wow, this is great by the way. Thanks, Xiumin.”

“You’re welcome, Baekhyun.” He flashed him another smile before another patron accosted him and he had to turn his attention back to work. He noticed Baekhyun leaving to find his friend, and caught his eye when he glanced back towards the bar. Baekhyun looked away quickly and disappeared into the crowd, and Minseok chuckled to himself softly as he went to the shelf to find a particular brand of vodka.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturdays were either very relaxing or very stressful days for Minseok. Cubik was only open every second Saturday - a schedule maintained to give a sense of exclusivity to the club. This particular Saturday was one of the off days. As such, he rose sometime shortly after one in the afternoon and took a leisurely shower before heading out to eat.

Cuppa Joy was buzzing with activity as usual, with most tables full, but his usual table in the corner next to the counter was free, reserved as usual by his friend Han, who waved to him from behind the espresso machine. A cashier rung up his usual order - a flat white made with dark-roasted espresso beans and an egg scramble wrap - and he found his beverage waiting for him on the table when he'd finished paying. He seated himself and breathed the coffee's aroma deeply. A moment later, Han brought his wrap to him, and they chatted briefly before Han had to return to work.

Minseok pulled out some paperwork from his satchel and laid it to one side, intent on eating something before trying to be productive. Halfway through his meal he decided to start in on crunching the numbers from the previous night: attendance, sales, and stock. He'd have to wait until Monday to put any orders in, but he preferred to deal with the numbers as soon as possible; if he waited he'd procrastinate and for a business owner that would spell serious trouble.

He finished his meal, and his coffee, and was about to get up to order another when Han appeared with a second beverage in hand, placing it gently on the table. "You look like you're going to need it," he said, smiling. "This one is on the house." Minseok thanked him and settled into his work. 

 

* * *

 

"So," Chanyeol asked around a mouthful of breakfast, "was it a good night, or was it a good night?" His eyes were bright and dancing with mischief.   
  
Baekhyun had to agree that it had definitely been a very good night. "You seemed to get along with the DJ pretty well, or did I imagine the mutual admiration society you two were part of?" Chanyeol swallowed suddenly and began coughing, making Baekhyun laugh.   
  
"Shut up," Chanyeol croaked once he regained control of his airways. He was flushed, though, and not just from the coughing fit. "Did you see much of Xiumin?"   
  
Baekhyun smiled. "A little bit. He gave me this." He picked up his wallet and fished the card out, handing it to a curious Chanyeol.   
  
"Wow. That's almost as good as a phone number. Nice." He flipped the card over. "Wait, what's this?"   
  
The other side of the card had a geometric design similar to the ones on the nightclub walls, in black with a touch of bright blue and dark purple. The text read:   
  
**Kim Minseok**  
**Owner/Operator**  
**CUBIK**  
  
There was a phone number and an email address underneath.   
  
"I guess that's all he had to write on," Baekhyun suggested.   
  
Chanyeol shrugged and agreed. "As for me, check this out." He beamed as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He tapped at the screen a few times before turning the device to Baekhyun.   
  
The screen showed a text message time-stamped shortly after four in the morning.   
  
_Great 2 meet u tonight. Glad u enjoyed the music. Call me sometime ;) -Kai _  
  
"Is that the DJ?" Baekhyun gaped at him.   
  
"Yeah, we traded numbers but I didn't want to be the one to text first. Also, well, I was sleeping by then." Chanyeol chuckled and took his phone back, typing quickly before locking the screen and returning it to his pocket.   
  
They soon finished their meal. As they brought their dishes back to the kitchen, Baekhyun asked, "So, do you think I should go to the coffee shop?"   
"Uh, yes? Is that a serious question?"   
  
Baekhyun made a face and jabbed Chanyeol in the ribs. "Shut up, you. OK, I'll go tomorrow. Bring some textbooks or something so I'll have some other reason to be there." He felt a fluttering in his chest and bit his cheek to try and keep from smiling.   
  
"Why not this afternoon? He probably won't be around but you can scope the place out, maybe leave a note for him; if he's that much of a regular, they might do that for you." Chanyeol suggested.   
  
"I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out and see why he recommended it. Besides, I need a change of scenery to study in because I'm going crazy trapping myself in the library all the time." Baekhyun left the kitchen to pack his bag; dishes could wait. 

 

* * *

 

 "Flat white, medium roast for Baekhyun?" 

  
Minseok looked up from his notepad where he was scribbling ideas for an upcoming club event to see a familiar face bounding to the counter. He'd given it a 50/50 chance that Baekhyun would actually come here; he certainly hadn't expected it to be so soon, nor that he himself would be there at the same time.  He also hadn't expected Baekhyun's taste in coffee to be nearly identical to his own.   
  
Baekhyun disappeared towards the front of the store. Minseok couldn't see from his place in the corner if he'd left the store or had a table somewhere, and debated whether to check for him or not. He'd almost made up his mind to go look when Han sidled up to his table with a playful smirk on his face.   
  
"Someone left this for you," he trilled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Han held up a folded bit of receipt paper. "Cute, has a bit of a puppy-dog vibe, same taste in coffee as you actually. Asked if he could leave a message for you. Anything you wanna tell me about?" he jested before handing over the paper.   
  
Minseok unfolded the note.   
  
_Xiumin, thanks for the recommendation! I haven't tried my coffee yet but they have a great selection and the atmosphere seems good for studying. Hope to catch you here soon!_  
_\- Baekhyun_  
_P.S. I hope Mr. Kim doesn't mind your use of his business card, LOL._  
  
"Oh. He's a patron. Told him about this place  since he admitted he wasn't really one for alcohol," Minseok explained.   
  
"Was it your business card you gave him?" Minseok nodded. "Without explaining it was yours? That's hilarious!" Han gave a loud laugh and Minseok laughed with him. It was pretty funny, when Minseok thought about it. He didn't even mind that Han had clearly read the note.   
  
"He's still here, by the way," Han said, once he'd caught his breath. "Want me to send him a complimentary muffin or something on your behalf? He looks pretty intent on his books, he could probably use some sustenance other than caffeine."   
  
"What? No, I'll just say hi on my way out. I'm leaving soon."   
  
Han gave him a skeptical look. "If you say so. Anyway, I'd better get back at it. See you later!" He disappeared behind the counter. Minseok watched him begin making a cappuccino and then turned back to his notepad. The page before him was covered in thought webs, lists of mixed drinks he'd like to experiment with, and doodles of cocktails and other beverages. For now, he felt as if he'd done enough, and would finish the details  tomorrow. He closed his notepad and put it and his pen away in his bag, then neatened up his table a bit before standing to leave.   
  
He looked around the cafe and spotted Baekhyun hunched over a mountain of papers and textbooks, absorbed in his work. Minseok pushed his chair in and felt a buzzing sensation in his pocket. Phone call. Sighing, he pulled his phone out and checked the caller ID; as always, business, even if Cubik was closed tonight. He answered and made his way towards the counter, where he gestured at Han for paper and a pen. He scribbled a note and brought it towards the front of the store, where he left it on Baekhyun's table. Baekhyun was still absorbed in his schoolwork and didn't notice. Minseok smiled to himself and continued his phone conversation on the way out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and also how much shorter each subsequent part has gotten, but I sincerely hope you're enjoying this work so far! I promise the next part will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stretching his arms above his head on the exhale. He opened his eyes and tilted his head side to side to work out the kinks in his neck. He'd been at the books for nearly an hour without a pause. He rubbed his face and looked over his stuff spread all over the table. 

"What's this?" he mumbled to himself, spotting a folded scrap of paper sitting atop an unopened textbook. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_Looks like we just missed each other. Too bad! Hope you liked the coffee - you should try a dark roast next time if you're feeling brave._  
_Catch you next time, maybe?_  
_\- Xiumin_  
_PS. Mr. Kim definitely doesn't mind; actually, you should text that number. Don't worry,you won't get in any trouble._

"Huh." Baekhyun was disappointed they'd missed each other and blamed it on his complete absorption in his schoolwork. Frowning, he pondered the postscript. Why would Xiumin ask him to text the club owner? What possible purpose could that serve? He pocketed the note and put it out of his mind for the time being. He needed more coffee to keep studying, and also some food. He went up to the counter after glancing around and deciding his books would be safe. 

"Hi there! How was your drink?" The bright-eyed barista who'd made it - Han, according to his name tag - was at the cash looking hopeful. 

"Great, thanks! I'd like to order another actually, but could I try it with a darker roast this time?" 

"Absolutely. Is there anything else I can get for you?" the barista asked. 

"I do need food. What would you recommend?" 

"The wraps are great, any of those would be a safe bet." 

Baekhyun pondered the menu for a moment. "Hmm. The egg scramble wrap sounds good; can I get one of those?" 

\----- 

Baekhyun returned to the apartment around five-thirty. Chanyeol was plucking at his guitar, seated on the coffee table and contemplating the couch, which had a number of articles of clothing draped over it. 

"Any particular reason the couch is wearing half your wardrobe?" Baekhyun asked. 

Chanyeol stilled his fingers and looked up at his roommate. "Date with Kai later. Any suggestions?" 

"Wow, congratulations. Uh... That shirt, those jeans," he said, pointing. "Casual but not sloppy and both look fantastic on you." 

Chanyeol beamed. "Thanks, hyung. How was the coffee shop?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Baekhyun laughed at him. "Missed him by a hair apparently, but he did leave me a note." He fished it out of his pocket and handed it to Chanyeol, who examined the contents curiously. 

"What's that bit about, at the end? About texting the owner of Cubik?" 

Baekhyun took the note back and shrugged. "No idea. I'm at a loss. Would you text him if you were me?" 

Chanyeol hummed and resumed his idle picking of the guitar strings, a pensive expression on his face. After a moment, he said, "I think I would. Maybe he's, I don't know, a relative or something? Whatever the reason, I'd send something very carefully worded and see what's what. I wanna know what's up, anyway." 

Baekhyun considered it briefly, then pulled out his wallet and phone. He took the business card out of its slot, then pocketed his wallet to better type on his phone. 

" _Good afternoon, Mr. Kim,_ " he spoke aloud slowly as he wrote, " _An employee of yours suggested I send you a message, though was non-specific as to why. My name is Byun Baekhyun, and_..." He stopped to mull over his words. " _I'm_... no, _I apologise if this message is sent_... no. _I hope this message is not out of line._ There." He double checked he'd entered the correct phone number, skimmed over the message to check for typos, and decisively hit the send key. "OK, that's that. Now to wait and see." 

Chanyeol got up and held his guitar by the neck in one hand. His free arm he used to gently bump Baekhyun's shoulder. "Let me know how it goes, yeah?" He placed his guitar on a stand in the corner of the living room. "Meanwhile, I'm going to get changed. Kai is picking me up soon for breakfast." He retrieved his clothes from the couch and headed into his room with a spring in his step. 

"Breakfast?" Baekhyun's question was swallowed by the closing of Chanyeol's bedroom door. He paused, then remembered this was someone who worked nights, and so was unlikely to have been awake very long by - he checked his phone - ten to six in the evening. 

Baekhyun brought his backpack to his room and then trudged to the kitchen to wash the dishes that had accumulated to try and distract himself from fretting over the text. The fact that he hadn't heard back yet, while understandable, had him on edge. 

The dishes done, Baekhyun plopped himself in front of their small TV and flicked through the channels before settling on a variety show of some kind. He didn't know the idol group featured but it was the only thing he found that was worth watching. He bit the top of his thumb nervously, waiting for a text notification. 

Chanyeol had been in the bathroom getting ready to leave as Baekhyun washed the dishes, and he now emerged freshly shaved and struggling with not running his hands through his carefully styled hair. 

"Hey, what's up? Any answer yet?" 

Baekhyun looked up at him and shook his head. "Not yet." 

"Ok. Text me when you hear back, alright? Now, where did I put my wallet..." Chanyeol dashed back to his room and emerged a moment later, wallet held triumphantly. "Right. I'm gonna wait for Kai outside. W-" He was interrupted by the sound of Baekhyun's phone chirping: an incoming text. 

Baekhyun shot a wide-eyed look at Chanyeol, startled by the noise and a little afraid to look. Chanyeol, however, had an expectant look on his face, as if to say, "Well?!" 

Reluctantly, Baekhyun took his phone out, but before he could check it chirped again. He unlocked the screen, and opened his text message inbox. Sure enough, it was from the number he'd texted earlier. He took a steadying breath and opened the conversation. Then he burst out laughing. 

Chanyeol looked baffled and made incoherent noises of confusion. Finally finding words, he asked, "What's so funny?" 

Baekhyun couldn't get words out. He handed his phone to his roommate, wheezing. 

"Oh. OH. Oh my god!" Chanyeol joined Baekhyun in his mirth. "I don't believe it!" 

The first message read: _Hello Mr. Byun._ The second message was a picture. A selca, in fact, and of none other than Xiumin. He was giving the V sign and smiling impishly. 

As the two boys recovered, Baekhyun's phone chirped again. Chanyeol handed it back, wiping tears from his eyes. Baekhyun took it back and glanced over the message before reading it out loud to Chanyeol. " _Xiumin is a nickname my friend Han (who works at Cuppa Joy, incidentally) gave me. I use it at the club so nobody realises the owner is actually tending bar. Way less stressful to fly under the radar; my employees know but know better than to tell patrons. Anyway, sorry for the secrecy (and I guess the mind game?), I just didn't want to tell you upfront until I had a better sense of you._ Wow. I don't believe it." 

"That's pretty crazy, hyung," Chanyeol said, nodding. His own cell phone beeped at him & he took it from his pocket. "There's my ride. We'll have to talk this over later. See you!" Baekhyun waved to him and said goodbye before turning back to his phone to write a reply. 

_It's ok I understand. You can't imagine how hard I laughed when I saw that selca though. I was stressing out so much when I sent the text!!_ He added a laughing-crying emoji and sent the message to Xiu...Minseok. 

As he was entering the phone number into his contacts - why not? - another text came in. 

_Do you have anywhere to be early tomorrow morning?_

Baekhyun paused to think about it before replying: _No why?_ His curiosity was decidedly piqued, and he felt a slight shiver of anticipation. He tried to clamp down on his hopefulness but didn't have much success. 

However, it soon became apparent that he didn't need to. A new text arrived that read: _Well, if you can afford a late night, Cubik is closed tonight, and I have a craving for good food and good company. Care to help out with that second part?_

Baekhyun leapt up from the couch, punching the air victoriously, before texting back a more subdued _Sounds like a great idea! I'm in._ Then he composed a message to Chanyeol full of exclamation points and emojis and, after receiving details from Minseok, bounded off to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, what kind of food are you in the mood for?" Minseok asked Baekhyun as the younger boy slid into the passenger seat of his car. He was dressed much more casually than he'd been when he was at Cubik, but still looked very put-together in a navy-and-white striped polo and grey skinny jeans. He wondered if Baekhyun was capable of looking sloppy - even the hoodie he was wearing earlier at Cuppa Joy had made him look polished. 

"Hmmm." Baekhyun paused, head tilted to the side and staring out the windshield, brows slightly furrowed. Minseok tugged his gaze away and fiddled with the rearview mirror, looking back at Baekhyun when he spoke again. "Honestly, I have no idea. I'm too hungry to decide," he said with a shrug, smiling sheepishly. 

"Well," Minseok stated, "I think I know exactly where to go." He put the car in gear and pulled into traffic. 

"Oh! I'm curious now," Baekhyun said. 

Minseok smiled. "It'll be takeaway, but I promise it'll be delicious." 

"Okay." Baekhyun nodded. "Where are we going after that?" 

Minseok glanced at Baekhyun quickly and winked. "You'll see." 

\----- 

"Wow. That's a lot of alcohol." 

"Of course it is, this is a club." 

"Well, yeah, but... wow." 

Baekhyun marveled at the carefully organised shelves and crates and refrigerators full of a boggling variety of alcoholic beverages. Already he was off-balance, as the last place he expected to be was in Cubik for the third night in a row, and he'd certainly never imagined he'd ever be at a club during its off hours. Add that to the fact that he hadn't been on a date since forever, he was extremely nervous, to say the least. 

Minseok headed for a door located next to a freezer full of ice. "One sec." He unlocked it and ducked inside, keeping the door ajar with his foot. A light snapped on, then was quickly extinguished as Minseok exited the room, a very large bottle in his hand. "My office. Private inventory. It's a nice perk." He grinned playfully. 

"Yeah, I guess so!" Baekhyun replied, a little wide-eyed. "So, where are we going to eat?" 

"Upstairs, at one of the booths. This way!" Minseok pushed through a swinging door and held it open for Baekhyun, then led the way to a staircase that came out on the main floor to the left of the restrooms. Minseok continued towards the elevator to the VIP area, Baekhyun following but very slowly, taking in the odd site of the club under normal lighting conditions. 

When they got to the upper level, Baekhyun broke away and headed for the railing. The walls were more a very dark grey and had a strange rubbery-looking texture. The geometric designs seemed drawn on with chalk, pale and flat without their backlighting. It was decidedly less glamorous without the cover of darkness and liquor, but Baekhyun found it even more exciting this way; it was like he was being let in on a big secret. And he found it was no less nice of a place to be, especially given the circumstances. 

Minseok chuckled behind him, and Baekhyun turned around. "I still find it weird to be here without the club atmosphere, too, and I own the place." He gestured towards a booth. "Shall we? I'm starving." 

"Oh, of course. Me too." 

They settled in and opened up the boxes of food, dividing it up. Minseok had retrieved a pair of tumblers and a pitcher of water and poured each of them a serving of - "What are we drinking tonight?" Baekhyun asked. 

"One of my favourite imports - it's a nice old whiskey that goes surprisingly well with spiced meat dishes, though it's a bit strong without water to pair with food." 

"I don't know if I've ever had whiskey," Baekhyun said. "But if it goes with the food, I'm excited to try it!" 

They lapsed into pleasant conversation as they ate. The whiskey was harsh on Baekhyun's tongue at first, but the beef and vegetable dish did pair nicely with it and took the edge off the liquor, while the liquor took the edge off his nerves. 

\----- 

Before Baekhyun knew it, two thirds of the bottle were gone, his face was flushed and he was very, very giggly. Minseok seemed a little better off, but their conversation was all over the place and they both seemed to be finding everything absolutely hilarious. 

"Alright, alright, hold on, I -" he hiccuped, sparking another giggling fit - "I need to go pee! I'll be right back." He stood and swayed in place, his head spinning, holding his arms out for balance as he dipped a little to the left. 

"Do you need help?" Minseok asked, concern creasing his forehead. 

Baekhyun steadied himself and took a few shaky sideways steps to get out of the booth. "No, no, I'm ok. I'll be right back!" He teetered to the restrooms. 

When he'd finished washing his hands he was struck with a wave of nausea and had to slam his hands onto the wall to keep from falling over. He took a few deep breaths, but his world tilted sharply and he slid down to a sitting position against the wall, placing his head between his knees. 

He didn't know how long he'd been there before Minseok came in. 

"Hey, are you alright?" 

Baekhyun attempted to speak but only managed a weak moan.

"Here." Minseok lifted Baekhyun's head gently and held a glass of water to his lips. Baekhyun took the glass with a shaky hand and drank deeply, sighing when he'd finished the glass. 

"Clearly I'm not very cut out for this whole alcohol thing," Baekhyun lamented, only partly joking. 

Minseok chuckled. "Comes with age and lots of practice. Here, are you well enough to stand?" He stood himself and offered Baekhyun his arm. Baekhyun took it and slowly rose to his feet. He still felt wobbly, but Minseok was solid under his grip. 

Once Baekhyun was standing, Minseok shifted his arm so it was slung across Baekhyun's shoulder, and Baekhyun's over his. They walked carefully out of the restroom. 

"We should probably get you home, huh?" Minseok said. Baekhyun nodded weakly. "OK. Let me get you some bottled water for the road and then we'll find us a cab." 

\----- 

By the time they arrived at Baekhyun's apartment complex, he was feeling much better, though he was still pretty buzzed and now very tired. He fished for his wallet in his pocket but Minseok waved his hand dismissively and paid the driver before stepping out and coming around to Baekhyun's door. He opened it and helped Baekhyun out, and they walked holding onto each other through the lobby and into the elevator. Baekhyun pushed the button for his floor and leaned into Minseok, burying his face in his shoulder and taking a deep breath. 

"Thanks for taking care of me. I hope you still had a nice time this evening with everything," Baekhyun mumbled apologetically. 

Minseok patted Baekhyun's head absently. "Don't worry, I had a great time. Maybe next time I won't break out the big bottle of fancy whiskey, though." 

"Mmmkay." Baekhyun nuzzled Minseok's shoulder absently. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The boys teetered out, and Baekhyun, operating on autopilot, directed them towards his apartment. He slid out from under Minseok's arm and dug his keys out of his pocket, jangling them around until he found the right one. He jabbed at his lock until he managed to fit it into the keyhole, then turned abruptly to face Minseok. 

“Did you say ‘next time’ or am I really drunk?” he asked, leaning on the doorknob. 

Minseok laughed. “You are really drunk, but yes, I did say ‘next time.’” He smiled warmly. 

“Oh! Well, in that case…” Baekhyun removed his grip from the knob and swiftly placed a kiss on Minseok’s cheek. “Until next time. Text me!” He turned his key in the lock and slipped inside. “Goodnight!” 

“Goodnight,” Minseok replied, and the door clicked shut softly.


End file.
